User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/2
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quarantine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 21:24, 2 August 2009 Hi you! =( this isn't even close to be a private messenger... It's open. *Who? You *What? Added me to the in-game list *When? 3 Weeks Ago *Why? I guess you felt an affinity after hearing what I typed : "typing 'FK FLASHBANG' takes 2 seconds" when I heard you say "how do you even have time to type that as a spy?? lol" right after a spy player yelled out loud: "FK FLASHBANG". *Where? In the map Power Surge on Spy Hunt Mode *How? You replied with the following words: 1. "FK FLASHBANG" 2. "oh it really does take 2 seconds lol" Why am I typing this? I thought it was memorable. A keepsake of remembrance I have kept in the memory of thy name. Zero; (none), Exalted. A very humbling name. Well... Those are interesting thoughts, thank you for sharing! I met someone in-game today who asked me if I speak French... I said no and why would you ask me if I could. He replied that my virtual nickname 'Exileon' is a French racing game on cellphones (even Google didn't show me). To be honest, I made this name 'Exileon' 7-8 years ago when I first heard and learned the word 'Exile'. At the time I played a game and knew the top player of the server whose gaming name bore resemblance to my (would-be) created name, 'LE0N' (it was a Zero instead of a capital O, though). Whoa. Dude, you gave me a newer meaning to my name! 'Exiled-Eon'... Similar to my-thought of your nickname -- "An age that disappeared." Hmmm... Sort of like a fantasy-related name! "An age that went missing in the gap of time and have come back (...)" Blah, I'll stop this mutter of mine. Arigatou gozai matsu! --Exileon 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, no problem ;] -- 05:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nice picture in your user page XD Say... Nothing happened. I'm not going to be on much after I move. So..., that's that. Good luck with your endeavors. - - - - - Yep, it's gone! ^___^ Yep. Your picture on your User Page is waaaaaay outdated =D - - - - - Can I use your creative image of "My Level of Gaming" please? I'll put "My Level of Gaming. *This creative Image was stolen from ZeroExalted's profile." - - - - - Haha, silly me! *smacks own head* I used "Pick Color" tool in MS Paint to erase the arrow you had..., in VAIN! Thank you for the link! *wink* Some Help Needed Zero, you there? If you are, please contact me. -- 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? I can't be deleting, blocking and cleaning on my own (the other two admins are pretty much gone D: ), plus I uninstalled the game a few days back, so I'm going to be outdated on a lot of stuff. It would be great to have you as one! -- 00:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I am serious. I'd assign you as an admin within the hour (after doing some stuff), once again it would be great to have you as an admin, especially when most of the admins here are inactive (which will become me sooner or later), just be responsible and don't ban someone for 99999 years because they spelled something wrong, okay? I'm picking you because you're a bit more active than the rest, plus one of the main things admin could do is delete pages that are not related to the wiki or the game, which I hope you're responsible enough to do. I will ask others if the situation arises and they are highly aware of current vandalism and can stop spammers faster, but right now I think you're good enough to be one and one would be enough for now. -- 00:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so what I did on my page was use the template. It includes most of the stuff you have on your page except the Accolades (which, by the way, are much better than mine :P). I think you can view the source code for my userpage if you want to see how it's laid out. I hope I helped! SeaCrane 1 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Hmm... Well, I just realized I can actually EDIT your userpage. Thought you might want to know that. But, back on topic, I have no idea why it wouldn't work. I looked around a bit on Google but I couldn't find anything... I had no problems when I made my profile. Try looking at other people's profiles and try out the templates they have. If that doesn't work, I might try to make one for you to try out. Sorry I can't be of more help. BTW, have you tried asking the admins? SeaCrane 1 00:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol, ok. I feel kinda stupid now. Sorry it doesn't work, and congrats on adminship! SeaCrane 1 00:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was testing how to edit a page. Didn't mean to delete anything from your Roadkill article. hey Zero! its me WingZeroKai! just got my first unbelievable RPG ultra then M416CQB Fantastic and Unbelievable.--WingZeroKai 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hi! hey there, im glad to be part of this new community! ive wanted to join for a long time but i could never do it untill now. anyway, thanks for the message, i hope we can be friends! Campaign new maps? really? r u sure new maps have been released for fireteam/campaign? wats ur source and show me some vids plz.--WingZeroKai 02:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Nomination: Thanks =) Thanks for nominating me!! :)--WingZeroKai 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey! You got the player template working! SeaCrane 1 03:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I can do some editions but cannot get too many in game content during the day. Is it OK to help with grammar, spelling and formatting?. I feel bad because I will be shown as the last person who edited the article and I don't want to take the credit away from other person. --Arekkusu82 20:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :P yeah. Can only people with sysop privelages (admins) make signature boxes or can anyone make one? I've been wanting to make one for a while now. SeaCrane 1 21:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the CA Wiki main page "About" section is out of date. It's about 2 or 3 patches behind. SeaCrane 1 21:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If you need some help with the main page I'd be glad to help! Well... I can't exactly directly edit it... but I can make stuff to go on it! SeaCrane 1 22:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol I love the sig! How did you know I like blue? o-o Thanks! }} 22:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol... I didn't know that. To answer your questions: I'll just go with GMT for the timezone, so -6 GMT (CST, Central United States). I can't play RIGHT now, but I'll be able to get on later this night, maybe in a couple hours. Depends on when my dad picks me up. If by ways of communicating faster you mean Instant Messenging, then yes, I do. SeaCrane1 is the name I use for all my IM accounts, except Google... I accidentally got my account locked so I'm SeaCrane.0.1 on there. And no, I don't have TeamView. To be honest, I don't even know where to download it! }} 22:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Not bad, lol. There are hackers in the game? I thought Nexon had all the new public hacks like Gordon, etc., patched... Huh... and =P you're not the only one who groups their friends -- }} 22:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Massive sig spamming lol. I only use mine in like, dire emergencies. =P And I'm thinking of starting a Storyline Project? Wanna be my co-project overdesignator, along with Kai? LOL I keep trying to reply to your messages on my own talk page, but I stop myself before I leave the message. Sorry about the sig spamming... I think I'll stop using it for now. And sure, I'd love to! (NOT posting a sig this time) SeaCrane_1 Damn... I actually posted on my own talk page this time lol. Alright! Can you post something in the Community Corner section of the My Home pages? I think it'll show up on every user's page. I'm not too sure how it works... I might try it out on Chgger's and my wiki. If you can't, can you put something up on the main page about it? I'll try to spread the word myself to individual users. Ok, I'm just going to assume that you know what the "My Home" page is lol. There's a section of it on the right-hand side called "Community Corner." I'm not sure if only a Wiki's founder or anyone with sysop privileges can edit it though. Hang on, I'll try it out on my wiki Lol. Ok, it works. All you have to do is go to your "My Home" page, click "edit message," and type in whatever you want. Oh, and be sure to sign it, otherwise people won't know who it's from Oh my god! I just figured out how I can edit the Welcome page!!! Looks like I can help out with that after all! Sorry Sorry. Didn't notice there was a Uniforms article. Will expand that instead. --Arekkusu82 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hey err zero... this guys has been vanalizing the rafthedude page... i think he should be banned? heres the user: http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.81.57.195 look at his "contributions.. vandalazing the pages... yeah he should be removed.. Vandals need to find something better to do I caught this anonymous user, 71.135.172.102, vandalizing WingZeroKai's userpage. I'll keep any more vandalism (if it happens) contained until you can take care of it. }} 20:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (sorry bout the sig, but I feel signing is necessary) Ah... well, that's what I had to do on Operation 7 Wiki. I even had to IP range block a guy because he though he'd be smart and change his IP address a bit. }} 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, will do. Would it make it up to you if I signed my next post on Kai's talk page twice? :P (You know who at some time on some time scale) Haha. The more, the merrier! Also, having multiple people from different time zones on the lookout for vandalism is a good idea, so vandalism can be caught at all hours. Lol, sorry. I'll sign this one. I haven't gotten on in about the same amount of time, lol. 2 weeks is normal for me. Oh! Don't sign any posts you make on my talk page for a while. I want to see if I can differentiate people by their writing styles }} 22:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks a bunch man... Ok, I caught 24.83.75.31 vandalizing a talk page, of all things. I suppose they had to use the talk page though, seeing as the Custom Warzone Area is locked to anons. Nonetheless, they vandalized it. }} 01:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =P Catching vandals is rather fun now. - SC1 Lmao... 5 months is just a slight difference. It's Social, Tactical, and something else... like... oh damn. I think it's Requests or Commands or something. I always forget the third one lol. I'll be sure to add that. Can you set up the headings for Tactical and Social? I can't hit "Enter" on my phone. D: - SC1 *sigh* When will they ever learn? I caught 98.202.71.144 vandalizing the MAC-10 page. }} 01:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Get on CA this weekend some time if you can. I'm at my dad's :P - SC1 whens the next time ur on?--WingZeroKai 18:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) =P yeah. I figured I might as well, seeing as nobody else had done it. - SC1 Lol, thanks. I'm just about done. If you have anything that needs a lot of editing or is just really tedious, let me know. I'm on winter break now, so I have plenty of time and I'm glad to help out :P OH! Btw, should there be a set standard for how Rank pages are laid out? Because I like what Farvei is doing. Should I start reorganizing rank pages? - SC1 Hey, could you add Ranks to the System section of the Monaco-sidebar? Hmm... perhaps you should change the System section's name to Wiki Help or something? System doesn't quite seem to fit it anymore. Also, if you do change the section title, it might be better to have it underneath Links on the sidebar. Other than that, I like the new sidebar much more than the old one! -SC1 Awesome! Lol, how many times did you change it? I lost count after 5 -SC1 Whew... finally done with rank page restructuring... I'm leaving everything below MSG to Farvei. Got anything else long and tedious for me to do? Oh dear god, you're right... Cabin Fever explosives? it looks to me explosives do extremely well here--WingZeroKai 17:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) just did i added a pic of two of the Infecteds. too bad Cabin Fever isnt wrkin rite now =(--WingZeroKai 17:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol... yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow! I go to my dad's for Christmas, so I'll be able to see all the new stuff on CA. My friend will be able to buy the AWM, so I'll see if he'll let me use it. -SC1 Hey, will you be able to get on CA next week? I'll be at my dad's all week long! w00t! lol. I think they'll have gone down by Monday. If not, we could always get on Bravo Pistols Only. There's usually nobody on there XD it's not actually pistols only. That's just the channel name. Though I'd love to try to play Cabin Fever with just handguns and see how far I get Oh. I don't mean to bug you or anything, but can you give out badges? I've kinda applied for 4 of them and another user has applied for 2 Well... basically they're a small picture signifying an achievement of some sort. I have a Staff Sergeant Badge for passing the rank of Staff Sergeant. Yeah, it really is anticlimactic... Did you see the one vid with the guy using an Airstrike Designator - Napalm? Uhh... well... is there a way you could get in contact with Greennave? I think he knows about giving badges btw, have you seen the Badges page? Just a heads up I'm going to be doing some major article revamping throughout the week, starting later today. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. And btw, I think my accolades are finally better than yours :P -SC1 Could you change the Walkthroughs link in the sidebar to go to the Category:Walkthroughs page? -SC1 Surprisingly, it doesnt. It actually goes to the Category:Guides page hi, im new here, so i have a question for you how do you become an admin, and whats the difference between admin and regular people, like me. darnit, i forgot to sign! he post before this is mine, my bad!--01:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Me8250 The reason it goes to the Category:Walkthroughs page now is because I added a temporary redirect on the Category:Guides page Yeah :P It's good that it is though. Otherwise, it'd probably be a big target for vandals Lol... I don't think he does. At least... I don't think so... o.O Caught 70.192.53.160 vandalizing j0shua's userpage... I moved the page back to Default Camo, lol. Idk why Arekkusu (I think that's how it's spelled >.>) moved THAT page in particular, but I get why he moved it. I'm going to make a general Camouflage page if one hasn't already been. -SC1 I still don't know how to redirect =P Or redirect-redirects =P x2 though. -.- I just noticed that the page names for Brushwood and Rattlesnake are STILL wrong... so, I'm moving them. You might want to change them on the sidebar. -SC1 P.S.: It might be best if we leave the changing of everything that says "RattleSnake" or "BrushWood" for a later date, unless your browser supports "Find and Replace." Sadly, Chrome doesn't D: ... Could you delete the current Brushwood page so I can move to it? It's kind of set on a triple redirect right now. Brushwood (correct name btw)--> Brush Wood --> BrushWood lol It's banhammer time! 99.61.87.31 made multiple vandalism edits to Cabin Fever and Quarantine... He made them small so we wouldn't notice too. -SC1 Lol... I'll keep that in mind. Oh! I was wondering, could you give me Rollback power since I'm part of the anti-vandalism squad? It'd make undoing lots of small vandalism edits like that SO much easier. -SC1 Lol, I think he made a good decision. Let me check on Op7 Wiki to see how to change user privelages Crap! You're right... And none of the admin/bureaucrats are active >.> It's horrible and I hate it. Lol jk. It's awesome, except RattleSnake and BrushWood need to be changed to Rattlesnake and Brushwood on the Map menu. Hmm... If Greennave is on CA during the week, do you want me to ask him about giving you Bureaucrat privileges? Or do you have him on your Messenger list too? >.> I have no idea who's friends with who -SC1 Sorry. Didn't see the Uniforms category. Anyways, I meant to ask you. The categories don't seem to fit in every place. For example, the Ranks are now categorized. I understand that would make it easier to manage, but they don't make much sense as they are not listed in a way that would indicate one comes after the other. Do you understand me? I could arrange them but I don't want to screw things up (again) unless you allow me Arekkusu82 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's more than me! I only know you, Kai, TallGeese, Chggers, and Greennave (I don't even know Green that well...) Lol... Alright. By the way, does my name on the bottom of edited pages now appear as a dark blue? -SC1 Hope you don't mind, but I think I'll use my current signature from now on instead of the one you made unless I'm trying to seem official lol. Now I can actually sign pages! SeaCrane_1 22:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh no. Sorry. I wasn't exactly sure on that. Weapon Stats By hovering your mouse over the bars on the Combat ARms sight you can get the exact rating. Think we should put those stats on the wiki? sorry, above post was by me ---TallgeeseIII 23:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Farvei modified the Quote template, so now every single page using it is incorrectly formatted... Do you want me to reformat the pages or do you just want to have Charitwo use his editing bot to take care of them? I'd be glad to, but Charitwo's bot would be faster. Btw, there are about 75 pages. SeaCrane_1 21:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll talk to Charitwo Charitwo caught 173.56.245.31 vandalizing multiple pages. He deserves a cookie :P SeaCrane_1 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Zero i need help on adding weapon stats. I saw how it was done for the AK-103 (not sure who did it but that was very good) and when i tried it out on the USP, i couldn't get it to show up. Could you tell me what I need to do to add the weapon statistics?--TallgeeseIII 18:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow... if you've had to ban him twice, don't be surprised if he tries to pull a stunt by switching some or all of the last three numbers of his IP. If that's the case, I'll introduce you to the wonders of the IP range ban. Even though it's not very good to use, cause it blocks up to 999 IP addresses, it's sometimes necessary. I had to use it about a week after Chggers made Op7 Wiki. Hopefully it won't come to that though =/ SeaCrane_1 22:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) could you please move contents of MK.48 MOD 0 Camo to MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO or vice-versa? i would do it myslef but it says you need admin privileges. on a similar not, how do you become a admin? 06:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture adding problems hey the L115A2 page lost thi picture i inserted and is using a SCAR for a picture. I can t reinsert my image. help? I found this out while applying to adopt Nexon Wiki. Since the other admins/bureaucrats on here aren't active, you could make a request on the Adopt a Wiki page on Central Wikia to be granted Bureaucrat status. Just thought you might want to know! SeaCrane_1 01:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) can u get on Yahoo IM?WingZeroKai 03:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Double Agents in Cabin Fever? how r the people in cabin fever the double agents? front page? err zero... is this like an april fools joke or somethin? on the front page it says we have a facebook page for ca wikia... but it takes to a youtube video for rick astley.. -_- lol that isnt too encouraging for newcomers..... yeah i know about the twitter... but last time some1 wrote in it was years ago :O -train H8 to bother you again, but please collapse the M32 page because it says the same thing as the M32 Grenade Launcher page, or it might me a link to it, maybe. is there some way to look at a list of ALL the pages on this wiki? thanks Enlisted in Project Hades Exileon 23:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) - on a whim. So?!! It's not like you'd abandon the clan since it costed your emblem! I'm pretty much a reserved gamer who doesn't really care about someone-I-know's-clan-that's-pretty-much-deserted. just add me ;>_<Exileon "... till CA gets interesting again." Hmmmm... I have to agree. I play for fun, not careless about frags or stuff, except for hax0rs. hey do u wanna delete the "Soldier Front" page? contains completely irrelevant informationWingZeroKai 02:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC)